


The Beacon

by thehyacinthgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Lydia Martin, Humans are the minority, M/M, Magic, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Post-War, Slight Restaurant AU, Supernatural vs Humans, Witch Allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyacinthgirl/pseuds/thehyacinthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decades before, the Supernatural world clashed with the Human world, causing violence and the almost downfall of Humankind. Most humans live in safe communities but now they are branching out. </p><p>The Beacon is a restaurant staffed by humans that operates outside of the safe communities. Derek likes a human waiter, Stiles, even though humans and supernatural relationships aren't common now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [mountain_ash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash) for being a beta for this first chapter.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

From the outside, The Beacon was rustic compared to the shiny modern stores next to it. The bookshop with its line of best sellers in a large glass display window, and the Starbucks down the street. Where the other buildings were stone and metal and all sharp lines, The Beacon was white washed wood, and covered in thick ivy vines. Rhododendron shrubs in bright colors lined the front sidewalk in mismatched buckets and raised beds. The windows were etched with tiny lines of color that shone in the sunlight. It was as much out of place with this world as it was inside it.   

"I can't wait for those pancakes. I swear they are magical and I need them in my belly right now." Cora gushed, tapping her boots against the stone pavement as they walked. Talia always drove from the Preserve but parked at the very edge of town so the family would walk to their destinations. She felt the family needed less technology and more time together, though out of most of the packs in the area, the Hales were well known for how tight knit they were. They were one of the leading packs in most of the western states, and well respected.

  "And the coffee..." Laura groaned appreciatively. She was dragging her feet. Talia smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.   

"You shouldn't have stayed up so late studying, dear." Talia chastised, with a warm smile.   "

Finals are next week, and I have to pass. I'm so close to being out of school." Laura stopped at the cross walk.

  "Come on, guys. Pancakes!" Cora yanked on Laura's shirt. They crossed the walk, Talia following. She turned to make sure Derek was still trailing back before joining the conversation with her daughters again.   Derek was a few feet behind but engrossed in his book. His mother had been supportive though a little disappointed when Derek decided to drop out of college after only a few months. He thought college was supposed to be freeing but he only felt stifled there. Derek had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He liked books, and writing but not enough to be a writer. He liked all his school subjects generally but nothing stood out. His family members were in all different fields- his mother being the speaker for the California council of Supernaturals, his uncle Peter in business, and Laura studying law enforcement. Although Cora jumped around ideas, she had more excitement about every single idea, no matter how short lived, than Derek had about anything he wanted to do combined. Currently, her focus was makeup artistry. Derek would never admit the amount of times she had blackmailed him into letting her paint him like a fawn or fairy to get the practice for her to do it at the Renaissance fair she planned on running a booth at next month.   

He followed the clicking of his mother's heels, and his sister's voices ahead of him. He looked up once he smelled flowers, earth and spices that came with coming upon The Beacon. They had been coming here for months since it opened. It was an unusual place in the fact it was run by humans.   The door bell chimed lightly as Cora pushed it open, and the smell of fresh baked bread and honey butter caught Derek. He smiled. It was almost as lovely as the scent of his mother's kitchen when she made breakfast for them when his dad was alive. They still cooked lunch and dinner, but in the years since, they rarely cook breakfast in there. It made them miss him too much.

They were greeted at the door by a girl Derek's age with a nice smile, and long dark hair. The staff was mostly young college-aged kids, even though humans attend public colleges. They mostly stayed in their own communities.

  "Hello Mrs. Hale. We just cleared out the corner booth you guys like." The hostess said, stepping to the side so they could go to their booth. The restaurant catered to many supernaturals in town and the staff were very cautious in making sure not to do anything that could be perceived as a challenge to werewolves, they would cover their necks when serving vampires, and such. The entire place was crafted to be able to fit in with the supernatural world as much as possible, even though the reason the restaurant did so well was the well known fact the staff was human.

  "Thank you Allison." Talia returned the smile and went to sit down. Cora and Laura slid into the booth next to her, and Derek pulled a chair from the next empty table.

  "Do you want the usual?" Allison asked. Talia nodded, and as Allison left, she and the girls went back into their previous conversation. Derek set his book on the table, and looked at the walls. He loved the weird collection of trinkets and pictures that lined the wide spaces in between windows. He was wondering what a murky purple jar held, that was in the corner of a small shelf, when he felt someone move up to his side. He recognized the heartbeat before he even turned. He tried to pretend that his sisters didn't see his ears turn pink when he looked up where the pale boy was standing.

  "No worries, the food has arrived. And it is gonna be awesome, let me tell you, because it's Scott in the kitchen instead of Isaac today." Stiles laughed.   

"What happened to Isaac?" Cora asked, kicking Laura under the table when she smirked at her.   

"Just a cold. He will be fine in a couple days." Stiles replied, and Cora just nodded, even though she wasn't sure how serious a cold was. They never got sick, and didn't know many creatures who could. Stiles started to pull plates off his cart. Plates piled high with fluffy pancakes and little cups of fresh maple syrup. Eggs and bacon, and flaky biscuits. Fresh fruit and whipped cream, a few sweet crepes that were Derek's favorites. They always ordered the same delicious things.   

"Hi Derek." Stiles grinned. "What are you reading this week?" Derek flips the book in his direction. "The Cipher.. I remember that one.. creepy." Stiles shivers. "Too scary for me."   

"I'm sure Derek could help keep you safe." Cora mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. Derek glared at her. Stiles just laughed, brushing it off. Human and supernatural relationships were uncommon now. Stiles said he would be back soon, and went to check on his other tables.

  While the easy banter between his family and the staff at the Beacon seemed commonplace, Derek knew the stories. Before he was born, when his mom was barely a toddler, the supernatural world came out to the human majority. It didn't turn out well, the humans scared of what they thought didn't exist, the supernaturals wanting to be open and equal. The scales tipped however, and a majority of the supernaturals - mostly werewolf, vampires and fae wanted to be more than equal. They looked down on humans as weak and over time, violence erupted and humans were dwindling. They were losing the war. Eventually, werewolf packs who didn't hate humans joined with those of the supernatural community who wanted the humans around. Banshees, dryads, druids and witches, and a huge pouring of other support eventually came back into power enough to pass laws against the killing of humans. Most of the humans made safe zones for themselves, warded against harm with the support of covens. They were a small minority now, but slowly rejoining society. There was still the threat of violence on occasion but mostly it was just glaring and rude comments these days.   

When the Beacon came to town, there were some rumblings from some of the more hateful packs and families in town, but overall, once the word got around about the food, it was more or less left alone. Talia started the weekly tradition of breakfast to show her support for the humans being there. Not all of the council wanted them there but Talia's voice carried a lot of weight.

  Derek tracked Stiles while he went through his tables in the back of his mind while he dug into the strawberry crepes on his place. He paused when he heard Stiles' heartbeat pick up. He turned and saw an alpha from another pack with his hand on Stiles' wrist.

  "Come on, little lamb, don't be like that. What good is a human anyway otherwise?" The alpha murmured to Stiles, not caring even soft toned like that, it could be picked up over the noise. Talia's hand tapped Derek's. The other alpha was apart of the council, and even though Talia could stop his harassment, it would set her standing back.  

 "Let them handle it, Derek." He wanted to brush her off and intervene, even with the pull of his alpha telling him not to. But he just dug his claws into his knee, as he watched Stiles turn red.   

"This is your only warning to let go of me." Stiles said, calmly, even though his heartbeat was still racing.   

"Or what?" The alpha prodded.   The chair rail around the building began to glow a faint purple, and Derek could feel like he was getting a little weak. A glance at his sisters' confused expressions, and his mother's thoughtful one confirmed it wasn't in his mind. The restaurant was quiet from conversation, and the back door to the kitchen hit the wall with a small bang. A redhead came out, and walked past the back tables. She gave a small smile to Allison as she passed, and Allison fell into step behind her. She came over to Stiles, and looked at the alpha.

  "Can't you read?" She motioned to the signs all over that made it clear that humans were off limits to any touching.   

"I don't take orders from puny humans." He smirked.   

"And I don't take harassment from mutts." Before he could get offended, Allison flicked her hand up and a spark came from the purple glare on the chair rail to the alpha, a burst of electricity hitting his hand. Stiles pulled back behind the redhead as the alpha rubbed his burnt hand, and stood up.

"The Beacon is here to bridge the communities again, for all our sakes. But you are now banned. If you don't leave right now, you will wish to have my dear Allison here barbecuing you because my scream is much, much worse." At that, the alpha shrunk back a bit, and looked to his packmates at the table. Banshees were well feared by supernaturals as much as humans. The alpha grumbled an apology to the redhead and left with his packmates. The purple glow faded from the chair rail. The redhead looked around, and most of the guests had gone back to their food. She turned to Stiles.

  "Are you okay?" She asked, taking his wrist in her hand, looking at the faint mark left there.

  "Yeah, Lydia, I'm fine." Lydia nodded, and turned to kiss Allison on the cheek.   

"Watch him for me, dearest. I'll be in the back if you need me."   Stiles came back over to their table, plucking a pitcher of sweet tea off his cart as he went.

  "Want a refill?" Talia nodded, and Derek just looked at Stiles' wrist. He still felt angry at the alpha and seeing the mark up close didn't simmer that down. Stiles noticed his gaze.

  "I'm okay, Derek. Really. It happens sometimes but Lydia and Allison rig this place up really well for protection for us humans." He turned his wrist to Derek, the mark beginning to fade. Before Derek can think about it, he reaches his hand out before hearing his mother tsk at him. He knows better. He starts to pull back.

"It's okay." Stiles says, his wrist still above Derek's hand. Derek looked at him, and Stiles nods. Derek runs his fingers along the mark, leaving his scent over the bruise. He pulls back, noticing the slightly judging and almost sad look on his mother's face.

  "I think it's time to go back home, kids. Thank you Stiles." Talia pulls out some cash to cover the bills and a nice tip for Stiles, and stands up. The girls and Derek follow her out of the restaurant. Derek turns before walking out and catches Stiles looking at him, a small smile on his face, as he sets his pitcher back on his cart. Derek smiles back, and leaves.


	2. Chapter Two

The four of them were pretty quiet on the ride home. Laura was bobbing her head to whatever song was playing on the radio, mumbling the words under her breath. Cora was sketching designs in her notebook. Derek tried to concentrate on his book but eventually gave up to look out the window. 

Derek wanted it to be easy. To be able to just tell Stiles how he felt. To go out with him and kiss him without worrying about the reaction. It wasn't uncommon anymore that a human did date out of their own, but it was usually a witch or druid. Derek didn't know of any werewolves that took human mates, other than the occasional gossip he caught Laura discussing with her friends. Vampires and fae never dated humans, and were the most judgmental of the supernaturals. But even so, there were far more werewolves in Beacon Hills than any other supernaturals. 

Telling himself that maybe he could, and maybe no one would say anything kept his hopes up. He wanted the ones who couldn't see humans as equals to see Stiles like he could. From the first couple times Derek started going to the diner, he was enthralled. Stiles was constantly moving, and weaving through tables and people as he worked. He handled supernaturals like he had been doing it his whole life, and his sense of humor could win over the hardest heart if given the chance. Derek could tell the difference between Stiles' polite smile for customers, and the genuine grin he first saw him give Allison and Lydia. He had even been the recipient of it a few times, mostly when he came in alone after his classes. 

Derek wanted to put that grin on his face more often. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the car stopping, and the creak of the car doors as his sisters hopped out. When he had gotten out of the car, his mother came to his side and intertwined her arm with his. 

"Let's go sit on the porch swing." Laura and Cora took the cue and went up to their rooms. Peter was already at work, leaving well before the sun came up. Derek nodded, and walked up the path to the wrap around porch. He dropped down onto the old porch swing, and leaned his arm across the back. Talia sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the birds chirping in the trees, and the girls bustling upstairs. 

"Go ahead and say what you need to, Mom." Derek finally broke the quiet. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Derek. By the time you were born, the war was in it's fall. You didn't see the hatred and the violence that came when I was a kid, seeing how badly the humans were losing. Those that fought to save the humans were considered traitors, and were targets. The laws now protecting humans allow them to rejoin our community, and even though there's nothing there that says you can't be with him, there are a lot of members of our kind that would hate you for it. They would consider you a traitor, and it would put you in danger, and it would put Stiles in more danger than he already is just daring to be out of the safe zones." 

"Lydia and Allison protect the humans when they are out. They did today." Derek replied, though without much fight, knowing what she would say next. 

"Today, yes, but they won't be around him all the time. All it takes is for one bigot to get ahold of him alone. A human can't protect itself against a Supe." Her thumb rubbed against his arm, comforting like she always did when he was upset or sick. 

"I know. It's a big risk, and I understand that. But how will anything get better if we keep our worlds separate. Our kind rebelled because we weren't equal, we were in the shadows. They may have gone too far, but the risk was justified. There has to be a way to balance us." Derek stopped, and pulled at a string on his shirt sleeve. 

"Is this risk justified for you? For him?" 

"For me.. yes. I can't stop thinking about him. I know I don't know him as well as I need to, but I feel like he is the one for me. I want that chance to see if he is, to see if I'm the one he wants. I don't know if he would see the risk as justified, but I need to know. I need to give him the chance to take it, or to know for sure that there can't be anything between us." 

Talia sighed, and ran her hand up Derek's arm, and shoulder to rub his hair. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. 

"You know I wouldn't use my position as your Alpha or your mother to stop you from doing what you need to. I know he's important to you, so you have my blessing to ask. If he says no, then we will find a new breakfast place. If he says yes, you just need to be careful, and remember you can come to me with anything. I will try to help you as much as I can. We are still at a precarious point with the council and balancing this line, but you are my only son, and I would move the world for you. You know that right?"

Derek returned her smile, and hugged her. 

"I know, Mom." 

\---

Derek was nervous. He barely slept last night, and tugged on shirt after shirt this morning until Laura came clomping into his room. 

"Just wear this one, and go get your man so the rest of us can sleep, Der."

It did look nice on him, and he felt as ready as he could be. He rode into town with Talia, since she was going to a meeting. He walked the four blocks to The Beacon, and only hesitated a second at the door before pushing it open. 

"Hey Derek. There's an empty table in Stiles' section in the back corner." Allison pointed towards the table. Derek thanked her and walked back. The restaurant was pretty empty at this time of day, with most people at work or school. Derek was working a late shift at the library, so it was perfect timing. 

He sat down, and noticed Stiles was busy taking orders at another table. He also noticed the murky purple jar was sitting closer to him. His curiosity always got the better of him. Derek looked around to make sure no one was looking, and picked up the jar. He was about to open the lid to take a peek when someone cleared their throat. 

"You might not want to open that. It's a mixture of Toxicoscordion venenosum." Stiles offered. Derek racked his brain because it sounded familiar from what classes he had taken while he was in college. 

"Death Camas? Isn't that extremely poisonous, especially to keep around food?" Derek wrinkled his nose, putting the jar back on the shelf. 

"Well, Allison's supplies kept taking up so much room so we moved stuff out here. Most people know better than to be opening random jars in the possession of a witch." Stiles grinned, teasing. 

"Touché." Derek returned. 

"So what will it be? Scott made this delicious chicken salad for sandwiches today. I ate like four with barbecue sauce mixed in it.. I swear I saw angels singing his praises in the kitchen." Stiles laughed. 

"Well, with a recommendation like that, how can I say no?" Derek replied. Stiles nodded, and went to the back to order. 

Derek steeled himself up until Stiles came back a few minutes later with barbecue chicken salad sandwich and crispy chips piled high on a plate. He brought Derek a sweet tea even though he didn't ask because Derek always ordered the sweet tea. The Beacon was one of the only places that made it properly with a ton of real sugar in it instead of sweetener. 

Stiles sat the plate down, and smiled. 

"Anything else, Derek?" 

"Well, actually, I was wondering when you might be taking a break, so we could talk?" Derek asked. 

"Ugh.." Stiles looked over at Allison, caught her eye and made a motion like he was breaking a stick. She nodded, and Stiles sat down. "How about now?" 

"Yeah, that works. I was wondering.." Derek looked around to see if any weres were eating lunch in the building right now.

"Just humans, a couple witches, and a nymph right now. It's been a slow morning." Stiles said, when he noticed the pause. 

"I know this doesn't happen a lot, and not everyone will be happy about it, but I like you, Stiles, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go on a date with me." Derek rushed out, then took a bite of his sandwich.

Stiles was quiet for a minute, and just stared at Derek. Derek swallowed down the bite. 

"This is good. Anyway, you can say no, obviously. I just wanted to put it out there." 

"I like you, too, Derek, but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Stiles answered, and rubbed his hand against his neck. Derek felt his heart drop into his stomach, and just sighed. 

"Yeah, okay. Well, thanks for the sandwich. I'll just take it to go." He wrapped it up in it's paper, dropped the cash on the table, and hurried out before Stiles could say much more. He hoofed it to the library, even though he had three hours to kill before his shift. He felt broken open but at least he knew Stiles didn't want to take the risk. He had already made the decision he wasn't going to try to convince him. If he said no, that was that. 

\--

Stiles groaned as he went into the back room, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. He could hear Scott clanking around in the kitchen down the hallway. He slumped down into the fluffy red love seat sitting outside the offices.

He felt the cushions moved beside him as Lydia sat down. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did you really just say no to the hot werewolf you've been drooling over for months?" Lydia went straight to the point. 

"It was nice flirting and just, yes, there was a little drool, maybe. But you and I both know that it can't be anything. They let us in their communities because the law allows us, and those who hate us do it covertly, but do you really think they would just stand by as the son of one of the most well known Alphas chooses to date a human? It's better to not even get to that point."

"Only those who would risk going too far can possibly find out how far one could go." Lydia recited. 

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" Stiles snorted. 

"T.S. Eliot, actually." Lydia rolled her eyes. "Nothing good will come from denying yourself. You like him. He adores you if the way he stares at you and blushes any time you touch him is anything to go by. Yes, there will be terrible people in this world who want to squash it but this world is coming back around to us being able to live in peace. Don't take a step backwards. He's a good guy, who cares if he's a werewolf." 

"What if we start dating, and he realizes humans are too weak to be with? He's never been with a human." 

"Sweetie, you may be a human, but you are far from weak. If he can't see that, then good riddance. But do you really want to never see what could be?" Lydia gave his head a last scratch, and went back into her office. 

Stiles sat there, thinking until Allison called back for him to take back his tables. That night after going back home to the community, and eating a late dinner with his dad, he decided what he was going to do. 

\--

Derek was shuffling books back onto the shelves from his rolling cart, and listening to music with one ear bud in his ear from his phone. He could still hear the raspy breath of the student studying at the other side of the room, and the clicking of his fingers across the keyboard, but it was mostly quiet. 

He heard the door swish open, and someone step in. He turned as he heard the heartbeat. Stiles smiled, and walked over. 

"Can I get a library card so I can check you out?" 

"That was terrible." Derek couldn't help but try to hold back a laugh. 

"So, if it's not off the table, I changed my mind. I do want to go out with you, no matter how bad of an idea it may or may not be." Stiles replied more seriously. 

"I think it's gonna be a good one, you just have to give me a chance." Derek grinned, and reached out to touch Stiles' hand.

"I just want to take it slow, and quiet for now, until we decide if we actually like each other enough to have a strong relationship. It's going to be hard once everyone knows. I think we're both going into uncharted territory."

"I agree." Derek grinned, and reached out to touch Stiles' hand. Stiles grinned back as he flipped his palm so they could hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [mountain_ash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash) for continuing to be an awesome beta! :)


	3. The Date

Stiles couldn't imagine how stupid his grin must look to anyone walking past him, but he didn't care. Butterflies swarmed inside his body, and he practically skipped the whole way home. His mood was slightly dampened when he walked past the gated entry point to the human section in Beacon Hills, a stark reminder of the distance between his and Derek's races. He shook off the uneasiness and continued on his way. 

"Honey, I'm home.." Stiles called into the house, as he slammed the door shut. Isaac's head popped over the couch. 

"Honey better have some chicken salad." Isaac mumbled, laying back down and turning down the TV. Stiles sat on the edge of the couch and pressed his hand to Isaac's forehead. 

"Looks like your fever broke." Stiles grinned. "And honey does have some chicken salad." 

"Awesome.. I was starving. Scott makes the best sandwiches." Isaac sat up, and unwrapped the sandwich Stiles handed him. 

"True. Maybe I should have married him instead of you." Stiles teased. Isaac slapped his arm, playfully. 

"Too bad, I called dibs on him first." Stiles laughed, and put the rest of the bag of sandwiches in the fridge. He went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and made a cup of elderberry tea. 

"So, I have a date." Stiles started, setting the tea in front of Isaac, and plopping down in the chair next to him. "With Derek." 

"Finally!" Isaac mouthed around a bite of his sandwich. Stiles just smiled, and started watching the movie Isaac had playing, the two of them enjoying the quiet time until the others came home. After Stiles' dad married Scott's mom, he moved out to give them privacy. He didn't want to live on his own, but luckily, his friends just rented one of the bigger houses in the section to share. Isaac and Scott had been married for two years, and Allison and Lydia seemed to be on that way. The five of them had gravited into their group from early on. The section was one of the bigger ones in the country, so you could go without knowing some of the people in it, but not many. They had all been in the same classes, and their parents all friends before them.  
Their parents didn't know what to think about being able to move freely to the outside. They all remembered the war, and the aftermath. But Stiles knew his dad was proud of them for trying to integrate back into society with the Beacon.

The next day, Stiles was ready for whatever Derek had planned for them. Derek picked him up in his Camaro from the Beacon, since Supes weren't allowed into the human section without official approval. 

"Where are we headed?" Stiles asked, slipping into the car. 

"I thought I would bring you to the stars." Derek smiled. 

"That sounds awfully suggestive, Der." Stiles laughed, and Derek turned pink. 

"Not what I meant." Derek handed him a brochure. The Lodestar Planetarium. 

"That's so cool. My mom always wanted to take me, but they hadn't opened the gates before.. before she died." Stiles frowned, and Derek leaned over to rub a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"We can do something else, if you want." Derek offered. Stiles shook his head. 

"No, this is a great idea. I promise." Stiles' leaned his head against Derek's hand, relishing in Derek's blush at the subtle scent marking. 

The planetarium was a large round dome, with a statue of a UFO flying low to the ground next to it. They walked in and collected their tickets. Stiles felt a little uneasy at some of the glances he knew they were recieving. Derek was well known because of his mother, and the Supes in the area knew Stiles was human. But Stiles was well-aware to only walk beside Derek, not touching. He didn't want to show they were more until they really were. There were a few humans around in the tour groups, so after a while, the glances moved on once their curiosity was fulfilled. 

Coming into a room with a glass floor, Stiles gasped. As they moved closer to the center of the sphere, the objects projected up on all sides made them feel like they were floating in space. He saw Derek's soft smile at Stiles' awe. They moved into the main auditorium and took their seats. Once the lights were out, and the speaker started going on about "Why's in the Sky Tonight?" Stiles felt Derek's hand touch his own, before turning his hand to take it. 

They watched a show of floating white stars, bright colorful vortexes, and swirling planets. If anything was going to make Stiles feel like their problems were minuscule, it was the vast wonders of space drifting above their heads. Derek's palm was warm against his, the slight pressure calming Stiles, a pleasant buzzing within his body. He had never been as happy as this moment. 

Derek leaned over, his breath hot on Stiles' ear. Stiles barely caught the words, Derek talking low enough to not be overheard. 

"I'm really glad you came, Stiles." Stiles squeezed his hand in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been a year since I updated. And this is such a tiny chapter, but I am finally back on track and needed to post something as a little boost to it. I have a new [tumblr](http://trope-queen.tumblr.com), by the way.


End file.
